To See You Again
by ThAtOnEkIdXD
Summary: I'm no longer in that deep of depression, but that one day makes me wonder. I see the sad facts and life and I noticed that I'm my happiest with him. Fate is pushing us closer together.
1. Chapter 1

**Yup, this is a new story.**

**No, I don't not own Naruto.**

_To See You Again...._

* * *

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I am going to hate tomorrow. It will mark another year that you and I aren't together. I'm a shell of my former self. I'm no longer the happy-go-lucky girl that longed to be with you. I'm the desperate young woman that yearns for your return. That is my wish. And no matter how many candles I blow out, I will never get my wish._

_I hate how the villagers who act like everything is okay. I hate how they act like you didn't take my heart and threw it on the ground, shattering it, then stepped on the broken pieces. Ino tries to get me to move on, to date other men, to stop thinking about you. But I can't because I'm still hopelessly in love with you._

_Yes I still love you. And I forgive you. I just want to be happy again. Did you know that when you left you took my happiness that night? I bet you don't even care. Naruto thinks that by saying he'll bring you back over and over again, it will make me happy. It's not. It only kills me more inside._

_Thinking of you. I can't sleep anymore. I'm on sleeping pills. I think I'm going to switch to anti-depressants. My life is a mess, if you couldn't tell. That's the consequences of loving you. People say that I'm a walking dead person. I personally wouldn't mind being that. I wouldn't be able to feel pain._

_I wish I could see you again. That will be the best present ever._

_Love,_

_Sakura._

* * *

I fold the letter and stick it into an envelope. I have no intentions on sending it. Partially because I don't know where he is. I dread tomorrow. Maybe I could over dose on my pills. Then I can sleep right through my birthday. The raven that has always been following Sasuke and I is perched on my window sill. The color of it's feathers reminds me of his hair. It flew into my room, pecking my letter softly.

"Yeah it's to him. I'm not going to mail it though." It cocks it's head, I chuckle lightly. "I don't know where he is, so I can't." The raven picks up the letter and disappears out the window. I stand there in shock. "I just got jacked by a bird."

~*~

The day has finally come. I hate every person who comes up to me and wishes me a happy birthday. I hate how TenTen gave me three fans. Each of them having very sharp edges on them. I had a black one with a gold dragon breathing fire, a red one with a rose and a bird and my favorite, a pink one with sakura pedals on them. I wanted to love the gift, really I do. But it's not what I wanted, which is why I hate it.

I have to say, I do love the dress Hinata has given me. A short black strapless dress. You can never go wrong with a little black dress. This gift has made me feel a bit better. But of course Kami doesn't want me to be happy for too long.

I knew that Naruto was going to tell me for the nth time this week his 'promise of a lifetime'. So why am I so mad on the inside? Maybe it's because I'm dying slowly on the inside. And I want to blame him for it because he hasn't lived up to his promise yet. Every day it's the same. I'm starting to lose faith in not only Naruto, but everyone else. If I want Sasuke to come back, maybe I'm the one who has to defeat him in battle. I'll intentionally mess up his nervous system, so he can't move. I'll heal him, after about two or three years and he promises me to never leave.

I hate how he gave me several bowls of instant ramen. I guess this is a good gift. I barely ever eat much these days. Today is supposed to be the happiest day of my life. I hate the villagers who past by me with smiles wishing me a happy birthday. I just knew the nurses were going to "surprise" me. Each of them handed me a small gift. I deserve an award for acting like I'm so happy. The only happy thing about this was receiving my paycheck with an extra bonus. I hate how the nurses baked me a cake. Well at least I know what I'm eating tonight, cake and ramen. Yay!!!

~*~

Another kid walks up to me with a blue rose. Don't say the words, I don't want to hear it anymore. How am I supposed to be happy when the love of my life just left and ditched me on a bench? I slowly walked to the flower shop where Ino is working. She grins at me. "Hey girlie!!! Happy birthday!!" Ugh, why in the world did she have to say that word. I just realized the more someone says _happy _birthday, that more depressed I get. She hands me a bouquet of flowers, all of them being pink. I take them not feeling any better.

"Don't forget we are throwing you a big bash tonight at the club."

Oh joy. "I can't wait!!" Ew, now I want to die. Or get so drunk, I pass out at some random location forgetting where the hell I was supposed to be. Well there is one good thing about this, I already know what I'm going to wear. So that's one major problem I don't need to worry about. I love him still. My heart aches every time I realize that I'm not right next to him. And that's all I want. Is to be with him again. I take the long way to the cursed bench. I often sit here and think. Whenever someone sees me here, they know not to bother me.

You didn't have to leave Sasuke, you could have became strong here with us...with me. I must have lost track of time. I've been sitting here for about two hours, but that's nothing compared to falling asleep on the bench. But the weirdest thing always happens...I wake up in my room with that raven perched on my window sill.

I sigh while standing up to stretch. I hate this day, I hate all days....since he left. Walking home made me realize just how much I hate my life now. I'm the second strongest kunoichi in Konoha, but I can't even bring him back. Everyone knows secretly that I'm not satisfied with life, and yet they all act like everything is great. Maybe it's because I always put on a fake smile to make it look like everything is great. I don't know. I can't even afford a decent apartment.

~*~

I throw my gifts on the floor and sigh. Tonight is going to be the absolute longest night ever. I might has well start getting ready. I take long hot showers to calm my nerves, and for some reason I always liked seeing my skin be red from the water being too hot. This will be the first night I let my hair out ever since that unfortunate accident at the forest of death.

The girl Kin, had a strong grip on my hair. I didn't know what to do, or how to get out of it. The only way to break free is if I cut my hair. Oh goodness I didn't want to. But I told myself that it will grow back. But what I cut is something that can never ever grow back. I swore I was aiming for my hair. The forest fell silent and a warm wet fluid was dripping down my neck, hair (which hadn't been cut), and back.

I turned around and saw that Kin was missing a hand. And it was all (or mostly) my fault. And from then on I just kept it in a tight bun, only letting it free during the night. I curl it, it actually looks nice. I apply my lip gloss and look at the clock. I'm late. But it doesn't matter, it's my party. I have every reason to be late.

I put a gold belt around my waist, so it can match my shoes. I remember the fan TenTen gave me. It goes with this outfit perfectly. I walk to the club, going past the bench, I stop. "I'm not going to have fun tonight." I say as if he was sitting right there. I keep walking.

~*~

Everyone cheers when they see me enter the club. "Happy birthday!!!!" They all shout. Here's where I need to be a nominee for best actress of now.

"Oh my gosh!!! I can't believe you guys did this all for me!!!"

"Of course!!! Who else would we do this for?" Ino she tries, they all try but it's not enough. It will never be enough. But I don't want my depression to rub off on them. I just keep faking that smile.

Ino was dancing with Sai. Kiba was next to me at the bar. "What's the birthday girl doing by herself?"

"I don't know." I sip my tequila.

He puts his arm around my waist. Mistake number one. "You know, me and you should leave this dump." Mistake number two. He grabs my ass. Big ass mistake number three.

I whip out the fan and fold it to his neck. "Get your fucking hands off of me." I spat venomously. He backs away slowly. I snap it close and storm out. I so hope that Ino or anybody else noticed. I don't think they did, they were having too much fun. I walk home on the verge of tears. It hurts to think that if I can't be with Sasuke, then I'll have to settle for a jerk like Kiba.

~*~

I get home and kick off my heels. I walk upstairs holding myself. I'm wondering why I'm sensing another presence of chakra. Maybe it's someone sent to kill me. Good, put me out of my misery. I won't fight, I will stand there and accept what's coming. I open my door expecting a some some high class assassin, not the object of my desires.

He was just sitting on my window sill looking at the window. The breeze rolls by and his hair moves with the wind.

My breath was caught in my throat. "S-Sasuke-kun?" He looked at me with those indifferent eyes. "W-what are y-you doing here?" Yes I am fully aware that I'm stuttering just like Hinata.

"You said you wanted to see me." He said.

"Well, I do. It's just that I wasn't expecting you to be here." He got up and walked to me.

"You said seeing me would be the best present ever. So I'm here."

I didn't know what to say. I'm so shocked and so happy and I don't know, I'm feeling emotions I haven't felt in years. I can't help but smile, he came. For me.

"Are you really that depressed?" He looks around the floor to see empty bottles of sleeping pills.

"I have to cope somehow." I feel ashamed that I had to resort to being elated all day. But it helps.

"I'm sorry." He says. My heart beats again.

"It's okay. I forgive you remember?"

"I didn't expect...you to be this bad."

"I could've been worse." I say honestly. "I'm so happy that you're here." I wish he could stay. But I know that he has to leave.

"Sakura." He smirks at me. "I do care about your happiness." He leans in closer and captures my lips. I kiss back with equal force. Because I'm so shocked, I need to breathe like right away. "Happy birthday." He whispers.

"Sasuke-kun." I call him before he gets ready to leave.

"Hm?"

"You know what will make me really happy?"

He seems curious. "What?"

"If you would stay here...just for tonight." He picks me up bridal style and lays me down carefully down on the bed. He laid down next to me. I snuggle against his chest, treasuring the moment that we're having. He strokes my hair and I trace circles on his toned chest. I feel asleep in his arms, happy for the first time in years.

~*~

I knew that when I wake up he won't be here. I woke up and saw a small box with a small note attached to it. I open the box and pull out a small necklace, with a heart shaped gem. It was half emerald half onyx. I look at the note which read:

_I hope you aren't depressed anymore. I didn't like seeing you that way. Maybe one day I will come back, if I'm not dead. And as long as you still love me, I'll be more than happy to be the man that spends the rest of his life with you._

I couldn't believe it. I could not believe it!!!! The only thing that stands between us being together is the possibility of him dying. This brings a new hope. I squeal in delight. I'm not going to work today, I'm going to stay in bed and bask in the lingering scent of Sasuke.

* * *

**Yup, there is going to be a part two, and other parts to this story. But....you won't get to see them unless you review. It only takes a few minutes. ^-^**


	2. Expect the Unexpected

**Sorry it took so long for the update. I wanted to make sure this was a good chapter. I still can't believe people found the last chapter interesting. Thank you all for the reviews. And now for the next chapter. **

_Wishes do come true and expect the unexpected..._

* * *

I wake up feeling half happy, half mad. Boy I do not look forward to today, or any days. I stopped taking the sleeping pills, and I canceled my prescription for the anti-depressants. I feel like I was smoking cigarettes all my life, and I finally made the decision to stop. I'm Anxious, I'm unsure, I'm still on my high from seeing Sasuke a few weeks ago, and the best part is I haven't came down yet.

I guess it's good to know that he at least cares. I always knew that everyone else cared, but that doesn't really matter to me because I don't love them the way I love Sasuke. It sounds mean, but when I really think about it, it's true. My heart belongs to him, and I can't give it to other people.

Today is going to be the busiest day ever at the hospital. It's supposed to be so bad that even Tsunade has to come and work. All the ninja that were in the battle with the sound village are coming back. And just from the sounds of the reports they sound like they been through hell. It's really a shame because we sent so many people out there, and only some came back. It's depressing.

"Oi!! Sakura!!! Wait up!!" Ino calls after me. I stop and turn around. "Hey where you last night?!? We were looking for you everywhere." Apparently you weren't looking hard enough. Everyone knows where I live. I think I should move to a distant location so no one knows where I live. I'm tired of all my friends coming over and asking if I'm okay or would I like to go to a party. That's why I always wake up half mad.

"I went home early, I got sick." I'm still that actress waiting for her award. By now I should have like five of them and like six nominations. I'm better than a con artist.

"Oh, bummer. Look me and the guys are going out tonight you wanna come with?" She still isn't giving up. I have to give her props for her determination. I shake my hand no. She sighs, "Look I know you still miss you know who, but you're going to have to forget him. It's not like he's coming back soon. And if he does what makes you so sure he'll come back to you?"

He wrote me a note saying that he will, that's how I know. My mood sadden a bit. Ino noticed this. "I'm sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to bring that up." It's not that, I don't care that you said that he wouldn't come back to me. It's the fact that he said _one day_. I don't know when one day is. All I can do is hope that it's soon, but I know that it isn't.

"It's okay Ino. I gotta go okay?" I left without another word. What if he dies? What if something bad happens where he turns completely evil and I can't save him? I will always love him, and care for him too, but death is a strong possibility the way he's living now. During work I couldn't focus on anything, good thing I didn't have to do any major work. Despite the fact that the hospital is super busy.

I barely heard Shizune walk in. "Sakura, is everything alright?" She asked smiling uncertainly.

"Yeah everything is fine." I might end up going to hell for lying so much.

"Okay, well we're ready for you in the emergency room."

"Actually, can you take over? I need to go and gets some rest." I don't want to be responsible for killing a patient for not paying attention. She nods, great no one's blood is going to be on my hands.

* * *

I kick off my shoes and collapse on the couch. It's sad that I don't have anything to drink. What am I supposed to do? Am I supposed to be happy that he showed up? Or am I supposed be happy he filled my heart with hope?I knew that I wasn't going to completely satisfied with him just showing up. I am feeling way too many emotions and they're all confusing me. Why can't I just be happy that I saw him?

I don't know, and I digress. My doorbell rings. Please don't let it be anyone I think it is. I'm really not in the mood. I drag myself from the couch and answer the door. Should I even be surprised? Loud mouth Naruto, gay ass Sai, and perverted Kakashi. What a shocker. I wonder what they're here for? They better be selling cookies, cause I don't have time for dumb questions.

"Sakura-chan are you sure you don't wanna come with us tonight? It's gonna be fun!!!" I'm very sure you idiot.

"If the ugly hag doesn't want to go, then it doesn't want to go." I punch the fag right in the gut. He hunches over clutching his stomach. I hate that bastard, and so does Kakashi and Naruto. That's the only thing we can manage to agree on, our hatred for Sai.

"You shouldn't waste your time wallowing in your sorrow, go out and have fun!" You shouldn't waste time reading porno, go out and get a girlfriend.

"Look, I'm not sad okay? I just had a long day at work. So I need to rest." Why can't anyone around here take a hint!?!?!?

"Oh okay. Hey cool necklace where did you get it from?!?!" Naruto shouted. Someone needs to teach him about indoor and outdoor voices. Someone who is not me of course.

"The store." I deadpanned, not wanting them to know who actually gave it to me. "Well it was nice talking to you, don't let the door hit you on the way out!!!" I push them out and slammed the door. Was it rude? Yes, but I'm getting really tired of people asking me if I'm okay and try to get me to go out with them. If I wanted to go somewhere, I would have went.

* * *

My days get a little better. I finally just decided that I'm not answering the door for anyone. And my new lie for not going out anywhere is because I have a mission to do. Of course this only makes people try harder to include me in their social circle, I can't seem to win in life. This sad fact pisses me off to no end. The only thing that keeps me from not being completely pissed is the kiss me and Sasuke shared. I can't believe that he was my first kiss. A few years ago, I would have never get expected that.

But then I would have never expected him to leave. Well life is in fact filled with surprises and unexpected twists. I gulp my second cup of coffee. I never liked coffee before, but for some reason I can't get enough of it.

"Whoa, slow down there girly. Coffee stunts your growth." I glare at her. "Not that you're short or are in any need to grow!" The nurse tries to cover up the fact that I'm nowhere near anyone else high. It's like everyone hit this major growth spurt, but me. Hell even Naruto is taller than me. Speak of the devil here he comes now, clutching his gut. The idiot must have done something stupid.

"Is there something that I can help you with sir?" I ask as if I didn't know him.

"Urghh...my stomach!!"

"Okay. That's nice." I say not caring.

"I drunk a cartoon of expired milk!!" I just then remembered that he was lactose intolerant. That is gross.

I don't want to help him with that problem. I wouldn't want to help anyone with that problem. "Well I'll have a nurse assist you with that." I want to see lady Tsunade. Hopefully she can give me a mission that will get me out of this place. I feel kinda bad for the nurse who will get stuck helping Naruto, but it's none of my concern.

* * *

I just realized, I hate all missions. I really don't know why they can't come over here and give us the stupid object, or get their own ninjas to protect their leaders, yeah sure their villages may be going through some tough times, but ours isn't any better. I honestly hate traveling to different places. Mostly because of the different climates and how I always have to go to the one village that is nowhere near Konoha.

I also hate retrieval missions, they almost never end right. Especially when it's a solo mission. What's so special about a scroll that I almost have to die for it? I would take the time to sit down and read what I'm trying to protect, but I'm a bit of a sticky situation. Getting is easier than keeping, some wise ninja had once said. A bunch of dirty rouge ninja are hot on my trail. I throw every weapon that I have, and set a few traps, but nothing is stopping them.

One reaches for the scroll and I kick him away. Another loser tried to trip me, but I'm way to coordinated to fall. I put the scroll in my pouch and prepare to fight. These cowards were easier than I thought. I wipe all of them out easily, except the leader, who is smirking like he didn't just see all his comrades die. My chakra is slowly draining, and I have no idea why. I didn't use any jutsu and I certainly didn't heal myself. The filthy crook laughed at my weak state. I narrow my eyes. "Looks like you can't go on any further can you?" I don't answer the question.

My vision seems to be fading quickly. I can't see anything, and what I do see is all blurry. The bastard laughs again. "How are you enjoying my jutsu? It's a really wonderful one. It wipes out all my enemies in mere minutes." I can barely understand what he is saying. Inside my chakra level continues to deplete. I don't know what happened, but I'm coughing up blood and a few moments from passing out....or worse, dying.

As if it might actually do some damage, I throw the kunai knife in some general direction, hoping it will hit it's mark. Judging by his laughter I'd say I was completely off. More blood flows out, and I fall to me knees, trembling trying to keep myself from freaking out. Is this the end? I wouldn't have thought so, but I guess is. Wouldn't this be one of the greatest times to see him again. As a dying wish, yeah that would be great. But I don't think I'll get it. Everything turns black.

* * *

Something told me to wake up. But I didn't want to. The other part of me wanted to jump up and down, but I didn't want to do that either. I couldn't move much and I could barely feel anything. All I could feel was me being carried. I didn't know where I was, who I was with, or what happened. But I'm not to eager to find out the answers to any of those questions.

I think back to what I was doing before being here. Oh yeah, I was trying to defend some scroll and I nearly died for it. Or maybe I am dead and I'm just a spirit or something. I am placed on something soft, like a bed.

I want to open my eyes, but I'm too scared to even move or breathe. When the other presence is gone I slowly open my eyes. Where ever I am makes me jealous. I officially hate whoever lives here. It's a nice place. Ten times better than where I live. The bed is all nice and made up, and whole place is clean. I love the way everything matches, navy blue and black. What does that remind me of?

"So you're awake." My heart skipped several beats when I heard his voice. I would die, but I'm so excited that I jumped off the bed and into his arms. He caught me with ease. "I missed you to."

"Oh my goodness. Sasuke-kun I thought I was dead!! Wait I'm not dead am I?" He shakes his head no. "Oh, good. How did you find me?"

"I have my ways." Still mysterious as always. I missed that about him. He walks over to the bed and lays me down gently, his hand are positioned on both sides of my head to support his weight. We stared at each for a while, I noticed his eyes were slightly less darker than they usually are. He leans down and places his lips on mine. What else is there to do, but respond? My legs tighten around his waist as his tongue finds it's way into my mouth. My left hand massages his scalp gently as his tongue plays around with mine.

We break away for air and he moves down to kissing my neck. I moan softly and giggle when he gets close to my soft spot. When he finds it, he nips at it softly causing me to moan.

"Sasuke-kun!!! I'm here." A female voice yelled. He pulled away and scowled, muttering a bunch of cuss words.

"Who's here?" I asked confused.

"You'll see." The girl walked into his room smiling, until she saw me of course. She has hair that reminds me of someone I used to know back when I was in the academy. The only difference is this girl's hair is red, not purple.

"Who is that Sasuke?" She asked, glancing at me.

"None. Of. Your. Business." He responded plainly. "How the hell did you get in here?" He asked aggravated. I forgot how easy it was to piss him off.

"Well...your uh door was unlocked."

"No it wasn't." Wow it's a shame that a girls can't be great actresses like me. I can tell little miss red head has a thing for Sasuke, and I don't blame her. He is a hottie, but he is also mine. I get up off the bed and hug him. I saw her face turn red to match her hair.

"I'm Sakura." I say false sweetly.

"Karin." She grits her teeth.

"It's nice to meet you." I smirk.

"Charmed."

* * *

I don't think Karin likes me. And I know I don't care. On second thought, I know she hates me, and I still know I don't care. It's all basically because I'm sleeping in the same room and same bed as Sasuke.

"I'm gonna be gone for a while okay?" Sasuke says.

I'm super curious. "Where are you going?"

"To get back the scroll you lost." I blush in embarrassment. It's not like I intended to lose it, it sort of just happened.

"You don't have to do that. It's my responsibility." I say, which is true.

"No. I got it."

"Well let me come with you." I can't let him take on a mission that isn't even his. It's not fair or right.

"I don't think so. You haven't gained all your chakra back, you need to rest."

"Well what am I supposed to do while you're gone?"

He looked around. "Well, my apartment needs to be cleaned. You can do that if you want." I raised an eyebrow, I'm not a maid. "I said if you _want_ to. You **don't** _have_ to." I hugged him.

"Be careful."

"You don't have to worry about me." He said smirking.

* * *

I was bored and had nothing better to do, so I cleaned his already clean apartment. I'm still jealous that it looks better than mine, but oh well it's an honor to even be here right now. I plopped down on the couch to admire my work. A few minutes later my savior comes in through the door. He seemed a bit tired.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He handed me the scroll.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I peck him on the lips. He sat down on the couch and pulled me into his lap. I rest my head on his shoulder. "Thank you Sasuke-kun." I whisper softly.

"It was nothing." Our lips connect in a passionate kiss. I never thought I would find myself kissing the man of my dreams.

* * *

I decided to stay another night with him. Once again I slept peacefully in his arms. I really don't want to go back to the village but I have to. Maybe I can find a way to come here often. On my way home, I'll think of several reasons. Until then, I'll just be satisfied with sharing a bed with Sasuke once more.

* * *

**I am done with this part. Part two which will be a different story will come out only if you guys review. All the comments really do mean something to me. So click that button and tell me what you think.**

**It doesn't even take a nothing more than a few minutes. ^_^**


End file.
